


GRIMM: Home

by Akiruo (Akiruo02)



Series: GRIMM [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo
Summary: It had been 9 years since the war Weiss Schnee is now the SDC’s CEO and has lead it to a righteous path. The White Fang has been disputed with Adam behind bars. Blake Belladonna is now the Faunus representative in the council, is a self-pro claimed author and lives with Yang and Weiss, Yang Xiao Long is a professor at New Beacon along with team JNPR. The bumbleby duo are married now. And Ruby Rose, also known as Remnant’s Hero, status MIA for 5 years now. With Team Rwby currently recovering from the lose of their leader, reports of unknown grimm have been sent to them on the uninhabitable regions of Atlas but has a huge deposit of Dust. What greeted them on site was something they did not expect.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been in my head for two years now. I'm still not confident about it. I have this open for Collaboration to anyone interested, leave a comment just let me know

Weiss Schnee, sat in front of her desk, waiting for one call today. It was currently 2 in the afternoon and was the day Ruby Rose, would come home. It had been 4 years since the battle against Salem and her group. Though defeated, Grimm still roams around Remnant. Team RWBY had stayed, with each respecting partner. Yang is now a part-time combat instructor at New Beacon, Blake is being recommended as a representative for Faunus in the council, Weiss is the new head of the Schnee Dust Company and has led it the way her grandfather would have wanted, and Ruby, the ever so cheerful leader of the team was a full-time huntress. She has traveled all around Remnant helping and saving people just like her dream.

  
Today, Ruby was coming home from a two-week search and destroy mission. A Grimm nest sitting a little too close to a village. Weiss was going to see her partner, lover, and fiancee again after two long weeks. The heavenly scent of roses wrapped around her, sweet strawberry flavored lips on her and the warm strong arms holding her. Oh, how she missed Ruby.

  
Weiss had never thought she'd find someone she'd truly fall in love with. She had always believed that she'd be married away by her father, but no. Here roams is, the CEO of the world's leading dust manufacturer, and in a relationship with one of the most lovable dorks, she'd ever met. Weiss would admit, that she was in denial when she first sorted out she felt for the Red Reaper. They were young, and in a middle of a war, but Ruby had confessed first. She told her how much she loved her, with all her ice queen, and that was where Weiss realized, that there was nothing to deny. You can never hate Ruby Rose. Just two years ago, Ruby proposed, and she said yes.

  
Now here they are, 6 years together and had been engaged for 2 years now. They would have been married sooner but with Weiss' job and with Ruby constantly accepting hunting jobs, their marriage had been delayed. But no longer. Ruby had promised that this would be her last job until they after their planned honeymoon. Weiss had also made time for the wedding and the said honeymoon. Wedding planning was never Ruby's thing so most of it had been done by Weiss and Yang.

  
Weiss' scroll ring. The CEO jolted, turning quickly to her scroll answering it. There on the screen was none other than her lovable dork. Ruby had matured nicely, her hair was now longer than their time in Beacon, her fashion sense was still the same, rocking the Gothic black and red combat skirt and her signature red cloak. Her silver eyes shining, she had a huge smile on her face.

  
"Hi Weiss!" she greeted.

  
"Ruby…" Weiss smiled.

  
"You have no idea how much I miss you Weissy." Weiss scowl at the nickname. "Come on, I know you like it when I call you that."

  
"Ruby… don't call me that."

  
She giggled. "Ohh..6years together and you're still shy with the nicknames." Weiss glared at her fiancee. "Don't look at me like that. I'm finally coming home." Ruby said. "And for the next…ahh…what…3months?"

  
"six months" Weiss corrected.

  
"Right, I'm all yours." Weiss smiled. She could hear the airship's engines roaring in the background, but paid no mind to it. "How's life in the office. Bet you miss the exciting fights."

  
"I do. But more importantly, I'd be relieved to having your back. With all your crazy plans and ideas. I'd be the one keeping you alive."

  
"My ideas and plans aren't that--"

  
"That time with Yang, Nora, a Geist and a Beringel."

  
"That was one time!" Ruby defended herself. They continued to talk through out Ruby's flight. Weiss talked about the progress in the company and Ruby talked about her mission and how it went. Weiss loved listening to Ruby's voice.

  
"I love you, Weiss," Ruby said out of nowhere. Weiss looks at Ruby surprised but smiled.

  
"What's with you all of a sudden."

  
"Nothing. I guess felt like telling you."

  
"Well…I lo---" There was an explosion with in the airship and Ruby's signal was cut. "RUBY!" Weiss called out, startling her assistant.

  
"Miss Schnee." her assistant walked in. "What happened." Weiss looked at her on the verge of tears, she was shaking.

  
"Cancel all my appointments today" Weiss started. "And call both Yang and Blake. Tell them to meet me at the docks…now!" She then stood up as quickly as she could and practically ran towards the docks. Ruby was in danger. She needed to be there as soon as possible.


	2. Five Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not part of the plan but the heck with it!!!

Weiss walked down the halls of SDC's main branch in Vale. She had moved its branch two years after she took over. Vale was something special to her. This was where she met her friends, where she got her freedom, where she found her true self and where she met her. Her employees greet her as she walked past them, she returned the greeting with a smile, a good morning and a wave.

  
To them, she was a strong confident woman, who lead the company right and successful. She was kind and approachable to most. The employees respect her in many ways. As their boss, as a huntress, and as an admirable woman.

  
Weiss enters her office greeting her assistant. She closes the door and sighs. Looking around her office, her eyes wander to a vase of red roses by her desk. A small sad smile formed on her lips as she approached it. Her fingers run through the soft petals as it fragrance surrounds the room. Five years, it had been five years since her greatest lost. Ever since then her assistant had decided to place red roses on her desk every day. At first, Weiss got mad and annoyed with it, but now, it's something she appreciated. The red roses keep her calm and relax as she works through the day, but most importantly it makes her feel like she's right beside her.

  
Weiss takes off her coat and hangs it on the coat rack. She runs her hand on a very familiar embroidered symbol, a burning rose. Sighing and turning to her desk to begin her day, she started to review dust exports and other important documents. This had been her routine every day.

  
As she gone through her papers, a bright holographic light appears on her side. Not flinching or even looking at it she smiles and greets her friend.

  
"Hello, Penny," Weiss said.

  
"Salutations Weiss," Penny replied. "Just here to remind you that it's almost lunch time. We won't want you to skip it again." Weiss sighed. That was one time when she was too busy to eat that she passed out during a meeting. Everyone panicked and brought her to the hospital only to find out she hadn't been eating properly. Blake had asked Penny to remind Weiss to eat if she starts to get busy. It had been greatly appreciated by Weiss after.

  
"Thank you, Penny. I'll be sure to have lunch."

  
"That will be sensational!"

  
There was a pregnant pause between them. The rustling of papers and the typing on the keyboard was the only sound between them. Penny would usually leave after their short conversation. Although, there were a few times Penny would start a topic for them to talk about. Right now the holographic girl seems to be anxious about something. Stopping and placing down the papers, Weiss turns to Penny. The girl she bumped into years ago hasn't changed, aside from her being in a light blue color and a little translucent.

  
"Penny is something wrong?" Weiss asked her. Penny flinches and turns to Weiss.

  
"Nothing Weiss!" she replied followed by a hiccup. Weiss raises and eyebrow. After years of talking to Penny and getting to know her, Weiss had notice when ever the girl would lie, it's followed by a hiccup.

  
"Penny…"

  
"Okay okay," Penny said. "There's just multiple reports filling in your team's email. It's all about the same thing."

  
"Yes, Penny we know that. Grimm"

  
"No just ordinary Grimm. They claim the Grimm can use a semblance of some sort." Weiss looked at her.

  
"Penny, you and I both know that is impossible. That has been the reason Yang, Blake and I decided to ignore that claim."

  
"Weiss, they sent a video." Weiss stared at Penny. This was not like her, could someone have hacked into her system to try and force them to take the job? "It's…Disturbing" Weiss sighed.

  
"Ok, can you play the video for me?" Penny nodded, pulling out a screen on her side as she played the video.

  
Weiss sat there watching the screen. It was clear from the view that it was a recon mission, but what she didn't understand was why there's a whole battalion there. They were in Atlas from what she could see. The hunters were laughing saying something about how easy this mission would be with the number of people around. They reach a cave and entered it. Inside was something Weiss didn't expect, raw dust crystals were sprouting everywhere.

  
"Dude you getting these?" one of the hunters asked.

  
"Yah…this cave could give the SDC a run for their money. No wonder our client wants to clear this place." the one recording said. Then there growls coming from inside. The camera turned to that direction, there were two Grimms. A Beringel and a Shabeel, a tiger based Grimm. Which was weird the two species of Grimm was never seen together, and if they are they'd be fighting with each other. But what caught Weiss' attention was their color. The Beringel was pink and gray while the Shabeel was blue and gold. The hunters barely had the time to grab their weapons when the two Grimm attacked them. Gun fire was heard and some weapons clanging. What scared Weiss was how the two Grimm fought. The two had each other's backs and they move differently from other Grimms. The two knew what the hunters were thinking, which allowed them to take them out. There were screams now, shouts of retreat and horror. The video went black after a hunter clearly injured to at the camera for help.  
Weiss stared at the black screen before looking at Penny. The two Grimms had taken out a battalion of trained hunters and huntresses by themselves. That was just two of them. What if there was more.

  
"Penny…"

  
"Yes, Weiss?"

  
"How long had this been sent to us?"

  
"A week ago. I've also checked other hunters and huntresses emails for this I only found one more other than this."

  
"To who?"

  
"JNPR" Penny answer, as Weiss, leans back in her chair. "It seems the client believes that only you guys can take care of this Grimm." Weiss looked at her progress, then to a line of framed photographs on her desk. One was of the whole Team RWBY back in their days in Beacon, another was of Team RWBY AND JNPR the last was of her and Ruby.

  
"Penny, have you shown Yang and Blake these?"

  
"Not yet."

  
"Please inform them along with JNPR," Weiss said as she picks up the photo of her and Ruby. "I think Ruby would want us to do this."

  
Penny smiled. "Of course Weiss. Ruby would be happy to hear you say that. I'll inform them immediately." Penny said before disappearing, leaving Weiss alone.  
Weiss sat there for a good 5 minutes just staring at the photograph, before placing it back and heading out for lunch.


	3. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was not part of the plan. I have a plot line written for every chapter but when ever I try to get them in, these ideas come in and heck they seem better to give more details...
> 
> Also a short chapter on this one...

By evening Weiss had arrived home. She opens the door and was greeted by a black and white corgi. She smiles at him as he gave her a welcoming bark. She bends down and pets him. She had always been fond of Zwei, the little corgi had always brightened up her day.

  
“I’m home!” she called out. The house was silent, possibly the rest of the occupants still at work. She made her way to her room passing the living room where a flash of red caught her eye. Stopping mid stride, she turns to the armor stand in the living room that has a famous cloak hanged around it. Red as roses and tattered as the moon.A burning rose pin keeping it in place. Again a sad smile appeared on her face.

  
“I’m home, Ruby.” Just when she was about to turn away when the front door opens revealing a tall and tired blonde.

  
“Oh, heya Weiss!” Yang greeted her. “You’re home early.”

  
“Hello Yang, Welcome home,” Weiss said. “I finished early I guess…” The blonde nodded and walked towards the kitchen grabbing something to drink then leans on the kitchen island looking at the cloak. “You miss her too huh.”

  
“Yeah…” Yang answered, her voice with a hint of sadness, as she took a drink.

  
“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Yang sighed and looked at the CEO, they’ve had this conversation for hundreds of times already since then. Placing her drink on the counter and jumping over making her way to Weiss.

  
“Weiss, We’ve talked about this already.” She said. “I don’t blame you, never had, never will” Yang explained as she hugged Weiss. “You moved, as fast as you could that day. If anything, I blame myself for not going with her.” silence was in the room, then sobs.

  
“But, I was too slow, Yang!” Weiss raised her voice. Yang tightens her hug on the short woman.

  
“We all were.” Yang already knew that wasn’t what Weiss meant. The white woman regretted not saying three simple words to her sister back, during their last conversation, which hunted her. That cause Yang and Blake to move in with Weiss, to keep her company and help her recover. It did Yang good too, she needed support, sure Blake was there with her, but between the three of them, Weiss need both of them more. The aristocrat grew up in a strict and cold environment. She’d known warmth and love through Ruby. Ruby was everything to Weiss, and the world decided to take her away. Sure Yang was hurt, she regretted not going with her sister for that mission, yes she cried her eyes out when she heard what happened. The difference was, Yang had Blake to cry on, while Weiss was alone. Yang then made a promise to not leave her sister-in-law alone as to what her sister had promised. Sure Weiss and Ruby never got to the married, but they have practically married already.

  
Yang held Weiss as the CEO cried. As the crying turned to sobs, she could make out whispers of “I miss her, so much.” Yang was about to reply when.

  
“We all do.” they both turned to the owner of the voice. Standing by the door was Blake. She must have arrived in the middle of Weiss’ breakdown. Blake then approached then and joined in the hug. Ruby was like a sister to her when they were in Beacon, her book buddy, and now she was her sister-in-law. Yang and Blake had got married, though before Blake asked Yang she had asked permission from Taiyang and Qrow. She then went to see two people by a cliff side and asked them. After 30 minutes of comforting Weiss, she finally relaxed. The CEO sat on the couch and Yang went to the kitchen to make dinner. Blake stayed with Weiss and picked up a book.

  
“Penny showed as the video…” Yang said loud enough from the kitchen for Weiss and Blake to hear. “…those are crazy…”

  
“and dangerous…” Blake added.

  
“And if we leave them alone, who knows what they could do,” Weiss said.

  
“Jaune, Ren, and Nora are in,” Yang said. “Though, Ren said he and Nora have to find a babysitter for Lily first…” That’s right Ren and Nora was together, together and has a daughter named Lily. Lily looked a lot like Ren but has Nora’s personality.

  
“Are they sure they want to go on this one?” Weiss asked. “Considering they have a young daughter, I won’t want something to happen to them during this mission.”

  
“Weiss is right.” Blake agreed.

  
“I told them that, but they insisted. Saying that they have each other's backs and that they want to do this for Lily as well.” Yang explained. “those Grimms are dangerous, and from what we got in the video they might be a different species.” Blake and Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang’s claim. “I mean sure they look like the Grimms we know, but…” Yang trailed off for a second. “…they remind me of an old team we fought with.”

  
“Which team?” Blake asked.

  
“GBLN” Yang answered. “To be exact, Gracie Flare and Elwyn Navy ”


	4. Cave Diving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one-day HORRAY!! I just finished editing this chapter and I thought why not anyways enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: I updated chapter 1-3's grammar and spelling.

The bullhead’s engine roar through the sky as it left. Weiss looked up as the ship left them and turns to the members behind her. Yang smiled at her as she got herself pump for what’s to come. She was wearing her newly modified mechanical arm in which she painted black and yellow like the first one she got. She wore long black pants, boots, a warm long sleeved shirt with her brownish gold coat. Blake wore a thick layer of black coat and pants with boats. She was close to Yang seeking warmth from the yellow dragon. Nora, on the other hand, was clinging on to Ren. Like the rest, the two wore warmth clothes, Ren was wearing a green long sleeved coat and black pants, while Nora wore a blue-black coat and a pink skirt. Weiss then felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Jaune. Jaune was wearing a gold armor lined in with some red assets, his weapon by his hip ready to be used.

“Ready to go?” he asked. Weiss nodded. Her hand on Myrtenaster, she wore a white coat with red linings and red cloak around her. It wasn’t Ruby’s but it resembles the one placed in their living room.

“The cave is a mile hike from here. When we reach it, keep your guard up, don’t forget these Grimm took out quite a number of huntsmen and huntresses.” Weiss said. Everyone nodded. “We aren’t sure how many there are and we might find out today…” With that said the team made their way to the cave. Everyone on their toes and alert, they don’t know what to expect besides what they saw in the video.

As they approach the cave, Penny’s voice was heard from their communicators.

“Guys I’m sensing life inside the cave,” she said. “Might be some survivors from the previous raid.” Weiss nodded.

“We got it, Penny,” Weiss answered.

“Do you have their coordinates?” Jaune asked.

“Yes…but something’s odd about their locations.”

“Odd how?” Nora asked as they stopped in front of the cave entrance.

“They're deep inside the cave. Way past the video's location.”

“Well. I guess we’ll find out then.” Yang said.

“Be careful. I’m also detecting a large amount of Aura inside the cave, I can’t pin point it, but it's there.” Penny added.

“Thank you, Penny,” Weiss said. She then turns to the others as eager to get inside and get everything over with.

They enter the cave, it was dark and you could barely see anything. There was water dripping from the ceiling, speleothems were well formed inside.

“Does anyone have a flashlight with them?” Yang asked.

“I can see perfectly Yang” Blake said. There was a silence in the group. Of course, Blake can perfectly see in the dark, she’s a Faunus.

“How can you se---ahh right..” Yang stopped herself and continued walking. Blake shook her head and followed her wife.

“Seriously though, can we make a torch first?” Jaune said.

“We won’t be needing that Jaune,” Blake said as they approach light in the cave. Weiss squinted her eyes letting them adjust. When adjusted she stared wide eye-ed at the sight. The video didn’t do the cave justice. Right in front of them were Dust Crystals beyond anything. It was growing out of the ground, like plants in the spring.

“Wow, those huntsmen were right!” Yang said. “If someone was to successfully mine this out, they’ll give SDC a run for their money.” She then looked at Weiss who was glaring at her. “Not like I’m wrong.”

Weiss sighed. “You’re right, if someone did mine this out I’ll be in trouble,” Weiss admitted as she continued to scan the cave. That place was impressive, having raw dust growing out of the ground was something Weiss had seen, but nothing like this. The dust was glowing like it was alive or something as if Aura surrounded it. Aura, she could feel aura from the dust crystals, but how. She turns to the others, and from the looks of it, they can feel it too. “You guys can feel it too?”

“Yes…” Blake answered. “So this is what Penny meant by large amount of Aura”

“It’s coming from the dust.,” Jaune said.

“Ahh..guys,” Ren called out. They all turn to him as he stood holding a broken camera. “I think we found where the huntsmen were attacked.” there were growls heard next. Everyone reached for their weapons turning to the direction of the sounds. A shadow slowly emerges, a Shabeel stood in front of them. It stood on all fours, the color was just like in the video, blue skin, and fur with gold bone armor. Its eyes were turquoise and were staring intently at them. It was alone, no Beringel in sight.

Slowly, the Shabeel circled them, they kept their distance and never let it out of their sight. The Grimm then stopped by a crystal and curled beside it like a normal cat and rested its head on its forearms. Eyes still looking at them, waiting.

“It’s not attacking…” Nora said.

“It’s waiting…” Blake said. “It’s waiting for us to make a move.”

“Everyone, don’t make sudden movements,” Jaune said as he slowly walked sideways, and accidentally snaps a dust crystal. The dust fell on the ground and the Shabeel stared at Jaune. It rose from its resting position, body directed solely to the blond man. “Guys…” before he could finish his sentence the Shabeel pounce at him. Jaune was quick enough to raise his shield blocking the Grimm’s claws and tossing it to the side. It hit several more crystals damaging them. The Shabeel glared at him. Growls getting louder. “Why’d it only attack me???”

“We don’t know, but are you alright?” Ren asked.

“I’ve been better!!” Jaune answered as he again blocks the Grimm’s claws from hitting him. This time the Grimm’s arms were able to hook around him, tossing Jaune to the ground then kicking him to the other’s direction. “Agh…” Jaune groaned in pain and slowly stand back up. The Grimm was strong, it took out a chunk of his aura with that attack. Ren then runs to Jaune’s side and helped him up. The Shabeel runs towards them ready to rip them to bits, only to meet with Nora’s hammer. The Grimm flew a few feet crashing to a dust crystal, destroying it.  
They watch the Grimm stand once more shaking the dust off its body, before roaring and glaring at the huntsmen and huntresses. Team _WBY prepares to help Team JN_R when another roar was heard along with some thumping. The teams turn only to spot a Beringel with pink skin, grayish bone armor, and cold dark blue eyes. The Shabeel and the Beringel roar once more, making the teams turn to each other, with JN_R facing the Beringel and _WBY facing the Shabeel.

“Seems we’ll have to split up huh...” Yang said.

“We have no choice right now…” Blake said. As she pulls out her katana.

“Just stay alive,” Jaune said.

“We got Lily to come home to, right Ren?” Nora said.

“Right,” Ren replied.

“We got each other's backs,” Weiss said as she pointed her saber at the Shabeel.


	5. Can you hear me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...this was a hard chapter for me. I seriously don't know how to write a fight scene. oh well. Stupid Cupids will be next, I just have a few more edits on it before I can post the chapter of it. enjoy ^^

Yang’s back hit the cave wall. Her aura taking in most of the damage and her semblance strengthening. Her eyes changing color, and her hair starting to glow. The Shabeel growled. Blake had been keeping it distracted, with her semblance it was no problem, the Grimm barely laid a claw on her. Weiss had two summons out, both Beowolves. On the other side of the cave, Jaune had just blocked the Beringel’s punch, allowing Nora to hit it with her hammer. Ren shot it several times after.

 

As the Beringel shakes of the dirt and stands, the Shabeel turns to it and both Grimm nodded at each other. Weiss was right both Grimm had strategies and works together. The Beringel approaches some blue dust crystal, growls, and groans were heard before it took a piece of it. The Shabeel did that same only to a red dust crystal.

 

The Beringel holds the crystal like a knife, its stance of that a trained soldier about to engage in hand-to-hand combat. It walked sideways keeping its eyes on them. JN_P was stun at the sudden change in movements. They were no strangers to fighting Grimm, but this was the first for them to see one act cautious like a human being. The Shabeel, on the other hand, held two pieces of red dust crystals in its mouth, like JN_P, _WBY were surprised on its behavior. The Grimm chewed the crystals as if it were toothpicks, to which reminded Yang of her friend, Elwyn Navy.

 

Part of Team GBLN, Elwyn was a well-known huntsman that was recognized with his way of using dust. Sure Weiss is better, but he did things with dust that Weiss could never have thought of. Because of that, he was given the nickname, Dustman. His semblance was also one of the quirks that made him remarkable, Caller, the semblance that allowed him to manipulate his opponent’s mind. It allowed him to show them things that weren’t there like illusions but not. He could also pass on thoughts to his teammates which made their team unpredictable most of the time. He was his team’s communicator and one of the people Yang had trouble fighting during spars. Though he was marked MIA five years ago, along with their leader Gracie Flare and her sister Ruby Rose.

 

A silence was between them. Everyone has their guard up, watching each other, no sudden movements. Then a clang was heard. The two crystals the Shabeel was chewing on dropped. Yang moved into defensive when the Shabeel roared at them releasing a highly heated breathe directed at them. It was so hot that the hunters and huntresses could feel their skin start to burn. Weiss then stabbed the ground creating an ice shield thick enough to block the Grimm’s hot breath. Both teams took shelter behind it.

“That’s definitely Elwyn’s move,” Yang said. “He once showed me how to breathe fire using dust.”

 

“That thing didn’t breathe fire, Yang…” Jaune commented.

 

“I know, but it's the same principle…”

 

Everyone groans. Yang was right, they have seen Elwyn use a similar move, though this had no flames, it was hot. Weiss could feel the shield melting every second. Thinking about how the Grimm manages to superheat its breathe using dust.

 

“Aura…” Blake said.

 

“What?” Weiss asked.

 

“The Grimm…they can use aura…”Blake explained. “You noticed haven’t you. Our bullets bouncing off them..”

 

“Not to mention their hard skin is different…it’s like our blades slip off them.” Ren added. Just when they were about to formulate a plan they heard the ice crack. Turning their heads to the direction of the sound. There they spotted an icicle, different from what Weiss makes. There were three more sounds of ice cracking until one stabbed through the shield, making them all dock and roll to the side.

 

The Shabeel’s roar finally stopped when the shield melted away. Now they were looking at the Beringel. The Grimm was holding a knife like object. It tossed the ice knife up in front caught it with its other hand and threw the knife at them. It hit exactly between the teams and exploded, causing ice to grow out of the ground, nearly stabbing them if they didn’t move.

 

Jaune looked at Weiss and the rest of Team _WBY. Hoping they have the same idea. They needed to regroup. The two Grimm were unpredictable, and could actually fight longer than them. Weiss nods at him, giving him the signal that they have to regroup.

 

“Yang, Blake,” Weiss called out, gaining their attention. “Let’s regroup!” nodding at the decision along with Nora and Ren, they made their way to the exit.

 

The Beringel having thought ahead, slammed its hands on the ground, causing a mini earthquake that activated the dust around the exit, creating a wall blocking their way. The Grimm wouldn’t give them a chance to escape. They again heard crystal being chewed, the Shabeel preparing for another roar.

 

“I guess we have no choice huh.” Yang said moving to a fighting stance.

 

Unbeknownst to the teams, that something or someone else was watching them. A small security camera followed their movements and actions throughout the fight. And behind it seat a figure in a white coat, watching them intensively.

 

“Sir.” called out one of his men. “Will they be able to clear that?”

 

“If anyone could it would be them.”

 

“They're entering the radius…”

 

Weiss jumped to the side avoiding the Beringel’s attack. They’ve been pushed deeper into the cave, where more and more dust crystals were now showing. They’ve been having a hard time with these Grimm in front of them, now they have to worry if there’s more inside. And right on time, the ground shook. The teams hold their ground as a green and violet King Taijitu emerged from the inside the cave. Its yellow eyes staring at them.

 

“Oh great!” Jaune said. “There is more of them!!” Jaune dive to the side as he dodged the King Taijitu’s attack.

 

“WEISS!” Weiss flinches as she heard Penny in her intercom.

 

“Penny!?” Weiss replied barely dodging the Shabeel’s claws. “We’re kind of busy.”

 

“I know, but, I’m receiving camera signals coming from the cave.”

 

“Cameras?” Yang said as she punched the Beringel in the stomach. “Why are there cameras inside a dust cave?”

 

“Penny, can you pinpoint where it is?” Ren asked as he runs on the King Taijitu’s body, shooting his pistols.

 

“No, but I can---” Penny was cut off by an unfamiliar masculine voice to them.

 

“Turn them off…” it said. Weiss looked around, to see where the voice was coming from. “turn them off! And we’ll stop…” Yang’s eyes widen at realizing what was happening. She’s felt this sensation before, she knows this semblance all too well.

 

“Penny turn it off!” Yang shouted.

 

“On it,” Penny replied. A couple minutes later, the camera’s were turned off. “They’re turned off!” Penny announced, and at that, the Grimm all collapsed on the ground…

 

“Finally, some time to rest…” the voice said.

 

“You tell me…” another voice said. “my arms hurt from all the slamming..” as the Beringel shake its arms as if relaxing them. “Got any new injuries Queen?” it then turned to the King Taijitu.

 

“Nothing a good rest can heal.” a female voice said. As the King Taijitu curls itself.

 

Teams JN_R and _WBY stare as they all can hear what the three Grimm are talking. There was no hate or any negative emotions in them, they were talking just like friends. This sensation the ability to hear their thoughts, this was Caller.

 

“This is…” Yang started. “Elwyn?” she asked looking at the Shabeel. The Shabeel turns to her and shook its head.

 

“No, I am not Sir Elwyn, I am Blaze, Sir Elwyn is my master.” Blaze said to Yang. He then turned to Weiss. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Schnee. Your partner speaks of you highly…”

 

“Partner?” Weiss’ eyes widen as tears form on its sides. “you mean…” the Shabeel nodded.

 

“We know where Ms. Ruby Rose is.”


	6. Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to cut the chapter short since i have been busy with other things XD I have the other half up for edits now so yah...enjoy

Teams _WBY and JN_R stares at the three Grimm. They have claimed to apparently know where Ruby was. The three Grimm stares at them. The King Taijitu which was called Queen was currently nursing its injuries. And from the looks of it, it had been injured even before it came out to fight them. Deep gashes of swords and bullet wounds could be seen on its body. The other head was blind with a long horizontal scar on its eyes and a vertical on its mouth. The Beringel had a few slashes as well. The chest plate had been damaged, and its arms had arrow bolts sticking out of it. The last was the Shabeel, it was barely injured but clearly experience. It was hard to believe that these Grimm were attacking them earlier, and now were relaxing and resting from the fight, like it was some sort of sparring match.

Yang steps forward her aura surging around her, her eyes blood red and was staring straight at the three Grimm in front of them. Her hands clutched into fists and were trembling in anger. “Where…” was all she said getting the attention of the Grimm. “Where is she?!” Yang demanded, the Shabeel raises and the Beringel starts to growl.

“Calm down Pinkie…” Blaze said. “We are not to harm them remember.”

“You know how demands piss me off...” The Beringel said. “…even Gracie hates it. If we weren’t in the radius, I would have ripped her to shreds ” it growled. Blaze sighs and looks at Blake.

Blake had managed to understand what it was quietly asking of her. She then approached Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Honey, calm down…” Yang turns to Blake, amber eyes staring at her. Yang took a deep breath and her aura relaxes a bit. “…let them explain.”

“Okay…” Yang said. “They better tell us what they did to Ruby.” she once again turned to the Grimm.

“Is she alive?” Weiss finally said. Still shaken by the fact Ruby was here.

Shabeel approaches Weiss. Weiss’ defenses go up at the approaching Grimm. “She is…” Blaze said. “…but not well…” it then heads deeper inside the cave. The Beringel turning and following as Queen nods at the huntsmans and huntresses and gestures to follow them.

The teams look at each other, all asking the same question. ‘should we follow.’ Weiss breaths and walks following the Grimm. Her heels click on the ground, Yang and Blake look at her then at each other before nodding and following her, Team JN_R smiles.

“Well, time to follow the leader!” Nora said as she skipped towards Team _WBY Ren shrugged at Jaune and followed his wife. Jaune smiles and follows them as well.

As they go deeper, more dust crystals were now showing. Some compacted and mixed together. Nora was about to touch one but stopped when Queen spoke.

“Mrs. Nora,” it said as Nora turns to it. “please avoid damaging or touching the crystals.” Nora tilted her head to the side.

“Why?” she asked.

“It would be disrespect to our fallen comrades ”

“Fallen?” Jaune asked as he looks at the Dust. Some had weapons sticking out of it.

“Yes.” Blaze answered. “the crystals you see right now are corpses of our friends.” surprising the teams.

“We’re walking through a graveyard.” Pinkie said. “scary we know.”

“What do you mean Blaze?” Blake asked.

“Artificial Dust Production.” Blaze started. “The people who worked here were researching it but could succeed until a crazy duck tested it on one of the huntsmans. It worked.” silence as the team process the information.

“They used a human being to produce it?” Weiss asks. Blaze growled.

“Yes. The more, aura the person had, the more dust was produced…but…”

“They have to be killed to harvest the dust.” Pinkie finished. “Sick bastards…tch…” There was another silence, between them. Everyone being careful every time they walk past a dust crystal, muttering prayers. As they walk, the teams felt like someone was watching them feeling a sharp gaze on their backs.

“Was Ruby part of it?” Yang asks as she walks beside Blaze. Blaze looked at Yang and nodded.

“All of them were forced, and experimented on.”

“but who would do this,” Jaune said

“power is something people desire.” Ren said. “whoever thought of this must have been looking for a way to overthrow the SDC…”

Weiss frowns. She had worked hard to build up the SDC into something her grandfather Nicolas Schnee wanted it to be, but now someone disagrees.

“Do you know who started this?” Blake ask.

“Sadly none of us do.” Pinkie said. “But they placed a lot of effort to keep Ruby Rose here.”

“What about you guys…” Nora said, getting a glance from the Grimm. “Normal Grimm can’t talk, or has an aura, but you guys do…”

The three chuckled.

“True, Grimm can’t talk, or have an aura.” Pinkie said.

“We are genetically enhanced…” Queen said.

“Aura Imprint.” Blaze said. “We were born normal like other Grimm before we were genetically enhanced.” The teams remained quiet and listen. “Years of experimentation were performed to a number of us, but they couldn’t get us to obey commands or listen.” a pause. “Until five years ago.” Sounds of their footsteps and water dripping from the ceiling of the cave were all they can hear. “Only 8 of us, succeeded in the Aura Imprint, and another 3 years to finally get away from the experiments.”

“You…” Weiss said.

“Yes…We went on a rampage…Four of us were killed, and we succeeded in destroying the lab, but we can not leave.”

“Why’s that?” Blake ask.

“Our masters are here.”

“Can’t they just leave with you?” Jaune said. “It would be easier for them too.”

“Easier said than done.” Pinkie said. Receiving a confused look from the others.

“You will understand, once you see their conditions…” Blaze said. “…but for now, we will be meeting someone.” Weiss raised an eyebrow as they continued to walk. Soon, the ground started to sound metallic along with the walks. Their footsteps ring throughout, then a growl was heard. Jaune pulled out his sword.

“Place the sword down boy!” Blaze said. “This is someone you don’t want to fight.” Jaune looked at Blaze and slowly slits his sword back. Everyone still on high alert. More growls were heard, then a strong breeze past them along with the strong scent of roses. A red blur slams onto Weiss, tackling her to the ground.

“It’s an Alpha!” Blake shouted, before turning to their white teammate. A large black beowolf had tackled Weiss.

Weiss lay on the ground stunned. A black and red alpha beowolf had tackled her. It growled at her before nuzzling to her neck. It didn’t hurt, it was warm and comforting just like Ruby’s. As the beowolf leans back, silver meets blue. Weiss couldn’t help it, she cried and wrapped her arms around the Grimm’s neck, allowing it to snuggle and cuddle her. So many emotions pouring out that it stopped Yang and Blake in their tracks, watching their teammate hug an 8-foot tall beowolf, crying.

“I miss you” Weiss said.


	7. This is Where You Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while...Blame Stupid Cupids
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter. I really like how this came out XD

The beowolf nuzzles, Weiss. Weiss’ hands caress the Grimm’s fur, feeling the familiar warmth of Ruby. Yang, watched in tears as she sees proof that her sister was alive. Yang steps closer when the beowolf turns to her, it stares at Yang before growling at her. Yang steps back, having a worried expression on her. Blake watches her teammates.

“His, Ruby’s ain’t he,” Blake asked. Blaze chuckles.

“Yes, he is,” he answered. “Ms. Rose named him Drei.”

“He doesn’t speak though,” Pinkie added. “He doesn’t leave the radius either.” Blake nods.

“You’ve mentioned this radius a few times already,” Blake said. “What exactly is it?” Weiss, Yang, and Drei looks at them, Blaze looks at Drei for permission. Drei growls then turns his attention back to Weiss.

“The radius is a range that allows us to keep in touch with our huntsman. Each range depends on each huntsman. When within the radius, we can think logical, and practical.The more we are in the radius, the more we can use semblances and act human.” Blaze explained.

“So it’s your connection to them,” Weiss said.

“You can say that.” Pinkie said.

“In all honesty, we still haven’t figured out most of it,” Queen said. “And should we show them?”

“I don’t think, that’s wise.” Blaze said.

“But it’ll be easier than explaining.” Pinkie commented.

“Show us what?” Jaune asked.

“What happened here.” Blaze said.

“What they went through,” Pinkie added.

“And what Ruby experienced.” Queen finished the sentence.

“And how would you guys do that?” Nora asked. And at that, Drei suddenly picks up Weiss and carries her bridal style. Weiss squeals at the sudden movement of the Grimm. Drei stands at his full height, carrying Weiss in his arms and started to run at high speed, only to be blocked by Queen and Pinkie. Pinkie roared at Drei to which the alpha returned. There were growls and hisses coming from the three Grimm, with Drei constantly trying to get away from the two.

“ENOUGH!” Weiss shouted. Her voice ringing through the cave. Drei halts to a stop and looks at Weiss. Weiss glared at him. Drei made a low sad grumble. “Put me down, this instant!” Drei obliged, and place Weiss back down. Drei then whines and curls up in front of Weiss as if apologizing. Weiss glares at Drei for a second before her gaze softens and she kneels in front of him and pets his head. “It’s okay,” she said.

“Well, now that that’s over.” Blaze started. “Queen are we close enough?”

“Yeah. We’re close enough for me to use that.” Queen replied.  
The surrounding suddenly starts to glow in a calm green light, the debris on the ground was gone, everything fixed and fewer dust crystals. Everyone observes their surroundings.

“This is…” Blake started.

“This is the time roughly 3 years ago,” Queen said. “The memory fragment that I could read was this.”

Weiss was about to say something when someone ran past her and stopping to look around. Pausing to look at the new arrival, she gasps. Standing in front of them was a panting Ruby. Her hair was longer than they remembered, she was wearing an all white pants and long sleeved shirt, but what caught Weiss’ attention was the huge burn scar over her right eye. Weiss reached for her only to have her hand past through Ruby.

“Its a memory, Ms. Schnee.” Blaze said. “She cannot see or hear us, as we cannot touch her.”

Ren looks at Queen. “This is Thorn Farron’s semblance, then that means…” Queen nods.

“Yes, I am.”

Just when Ren was about to continue, a gunshot was heard. Everyone turns their attention to the memory, seeing Ruby getting shot in the shoulder and falling to a pile of dust crystals. Ruby grunts as she attempts to pull herself out of the dust. Only to have her head pushed back on to the crystals.

Weiss clutches her fists at the sight. The man had stepped on Ruby’s head. “This is the umpteenth time Red.” the man said. “We are really getting tired of you trying to escape every time you get the chance.” the man then bends down to Ruby. “That’s why the lab made something especially for you.” he then injected some serum on to Ruby’s spine, making her scream in pain.

The next scene they saw Ruby getting thrown into a room with other huntsmen. Elwyn catches Ruby in time before she hits her head on the ground.

“Ruby!” he called out looking at Ruby who was barely conscious, covered in bruises, cuts and was soaking wet. “Are you alright?” Ruby weakly nods.

“You Asshole!” Gracie shouted as she charges the man, only to get a hand on her head and getting thrown to a nearby wall.

“Huntsman and Huntresses without their Aura’s are easy to handle. No aura no semblance.” he chuckles as he approaches a young man and grabs him.

“No, please! No!” the young huntsman shouted and screamed in terror as he gets dragged out of the room. The door closes and the lock clicks.

Elwyn then turns to Gracie as she stands back up and approaches them. “Hey, Rubes.” Gracie started. “Where does it hurt?”

Ruby turns to Gracie. “everywhere…” she said weakly.

“Come on, let’s get you to the bed,” Elwyn said as he helps Ruby up only to get pulled down with her. “Ruby…”

“I cant…”Ruby said. “Wyn…I cant feel my legs.”  
At that, the memory ends. Everyone was quiet. Yang’s knuckle was white now on how tight she has it clutched. Blake was deadly silent and Weiss had her hand clutched on to Myrtenaster. “Where is that man right now?” Weiss asked. Knowing what everyone else was thinking. Nora was ready to crash anyone that hurt her friends.

“Dead.” Blaze said.

“I ate him,” Queen added.

Drei growls at the two Grimm. Knowing what was next.

Blaze and Pinkie sighs.

“The wolf wants to get going.” Pinkie said.

“Drei could you lead us?” Blaze asked. Drei ignores them and gestures at Weiss to follow him.

They continued to make their way into the cave, with Weiss occasionally scolding Drei for trying to kill Jaune, and Yang, when the two came a little too close to Weiss. Soon they arrived at a vault and Drei then starts scratching on it.

“This is it?” Jaune asked.

“Yes,” Blaze said. “Behind that door, is where our masters rest.”

Weiss then approaches, with Drei near the door no one else can come close, but her. Reaching for her scroll, Penny comes into view.

“Penny, do you think you can open this door?” Weiss asked as she shows the vault.

“Most certainly Weiss. Just connect me to the wire frame.” Penny answered. Weiss nods and walks to what looked like the control panel and connects her scroll into it. A few seconds later the vault opens, and Weiss slowly makes her way inside. As the others followed her.

Inside were eight pods, four were destroyed with dust crystals growing out of them, broken glass was all over the floor. As Weiss’ heels click with each step, a low growl was heard, turning around she spots a Creeper jumping at her, only to stop mid-air and gets pulled away from Weiss. Drei took hold of the Creeper’s tail and smacking it to the ground, then clobbering it to death. Drei growls and turns to Weiss as the Grimm disappears, he approaches Weiss and nuzzles her leg, making sure she was okay. Weiss smiles and pets the Grimm. “I’m okay, thank you.”

“GUYS!” Blake called out. Yang runs towards her wife.

“What is it?” Yang asked. Blake pointed at the pod in front of her. Yang followed and she eyes widen at the sight. Inside the pod, was Elwyn Navy, his eyes closed and were wearing the same white garments Ruby was wearing back in the memory. There were a few dust crystals forming on the side of his face and seemed to look like he was in a sleeping state. “Elwyn.”

Nora then runs to one of the pods and gasps, inside was Gracie, in a similar state as Elwyn. Jaune runs to another and spots Thorn, unlike the others his state was much worst. Dust crystals nearly consuming his body and face. Weiss made her way to the last operating pod and starts to wipe the dust off the glass. By the time she finished wiping tears ran down her cheeks. Inside was Ruby asleep. Her hair was long and the scar on her right side of her eye had red dust crystals covering it. Looking closely, Weiss could see her breathing.

“You dunce…” Weiss started. “…so this is where you have been.”


End file.
